For many years hunters have used decoys when hunting ducks and geese, etc. Originally, these decoys where formed to look like the waterfowl being hunted and simply floated on the water or placed on land. More recently, some decoys have been made with one or more moving parts in an attempt to simulate a live waterfowl.
Parr et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,936 discloses a waterfowl decoy which is orientated in a feeding position and has paddle members mounted on opposite ends of a rotated shaft. When the paddles are rotated by battery power, they splash the water on each side of the decoy. The paddles rotate in unison in a pure rotary motion on and about the same axis that is fixed in location relative to the body of the decoy.
Another decoy somewhat similar to Parr et al. has appeared on the market, and has its electric motor mounted outside the decoy with a foot mounted on each end of the motor shaft for pure rotation therewith.
Solomon U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,683 discloses a waterfowl decoy which is orientated in a swimming position and has wings extending from the sides through slots. Feet members are suspended downwards from the wings and move therewith. The wings are moved by an electric motor inside the decoy rotating a single crank engaging a common wing support of both wings.